Supernova
}} ]] A supernova or nova was a powerful explosion that typically occurred upon the death of a massive star. When a massive star ran out of nuclear fuel, the star had no counteractive force against its own gravity and collapsed. The resulting shock wave blew the outer layers of the star into space, possibly leaving a core that became either a neutron star or a black hole, depending on the remaining mass. The resulting subspace shock waves could collapse a warp field. A different kind of supernova occurred (more rarely in our Milky Way Galaxy) when a white dwarf star in a tight binary system swallowed material from its companion, eventually becoming too massive and collapsing. ( ; ; ; ; ) When stars exploded, they emitted an electromagnetic pulse. This pulse could cause electromagnetic devices, such as computers, to fail. Its shock waves could pose a danger to starships too close to them, and even collapse their warp fields. ( ; ) A star went supernova once every second in the universe. Within the Milky Way Galaxy, supernovae generally occurred approximately once per century. Up until 2373, only two Starfleet crews had ever witnessed supernovae firsthand. That year, a third observation was made by , setting the record for the closest observation at less than ten billion kilometers. ( ; ) In the negative universe, a supernova was a dead star coming to life. ( ) History A supernova which occurred six hundred thousand years prior, during the Age of Makto, was responsible for the fall of the Tkon Empire. ( ) The Fabrina solar system went nova some ten thousand years before the Earth year 2268. ( ) In July 2151, came within three light years of a J'ral class supernova remnant, but did not break course to study it. ( ) In 2236, Alpha Lupi went supernova. As part of the Daedalus Project, Section 31 stationed Mike and Gabrielle Burnham at the nearby outpost Doctari Alpha, so they could harness the energy for experiments with the red angel suit. They were believed killed in a Klingon terror raid, and for years after, their daughter believed that she had caused her parents death by convincing them to remain at the to witness the supernova rather than go on vacation to Mars. ( ) In 2267, Sulu, after being given a tranquilizer that removed his fear, claimed that "with a armful of this stuff, I wouldn't be afraid of a supernova." ( ) In 2268, the crew of the witnessed the supernova Minara. ( ) The next year, the Enterprise s crew observed the supernova Beta Niobe and the destruction of planet Sarpeidon. ( ) A chart in the command briefing for Operation Retrieve featured Frazee's Nova and Winter's Nova. ( ) In 2364 the and the watched as a red supergiant went supernova into a white dwarf. Both vessels got too close to the star and the supernova and it produced polywater aboard both killing the crew of the Tsiolkovsky and infecting the crew of the Enterprise with polywater intoxication. The star went supernova and launched a fragment at the Enterprise. Wesley Crusher reversed the polarity on the tractor beam and they broke free of the gravity field. Data managed to put the Isolinear chips back and the Enterprise escaped just as the fragment hit the Tsiolkovsky, destroying it, before drifting off into space. ( ) Later that year, a star in the Beta Magellan system exploded releasing a supernova and a subspace shock wave. The shock wave released an electromagnetic pulse, resulting in main computer failure on Bynaus. The Bynars stole with Captain Picard and Riker still on board. Captain Picard and Riker managed to get the system rebooted and returned the Enterprise to Starbase 74. ( ) In 2366, the star Beta Stromgren exploded as a supernova. The last stages of the star's life were observed by the while making first contact with the creature Gomtuu. ( ) In 2373, the Q Civil War caused hazardous repercussions throughout the Milky Way Galaxy, including "galactic crossfire" in the form of supernovas. At least three supernovae went off within three days in a single sector of the Delta Quadrant. It was explained to Chakotay, by , that "each time a star implodes, a negative density false vacuum is created, which actually sucks the surrounding matter into the Continuum." The crew of Voyager, acting on information provided by the female Q, used the explosion of one of these supernovae to enter the Continuum themselves, in order to rescue Q and Janeway. ( ) Several weeks later, in the Alpha Quadrant, a Changeling posing as Doctor attempted to trigger a supernova in the Bajoran sun using trilithium, tekasite, and protomatter. The Founder was stopped by Kira Nerys, Jadzia Dax, and the crew of the . ( ) When Janeway requested arithrazine from The Doctor in 2374, he asked her if she was planning to "stroll through a supernova." ( ) In 2375, Janeway used studying a supernova remnant as an excuse for entering a restricted part of Devore space. ( ) In 2387, a supernova threatened the galaxy. Ambassador Spock prepared an attempt stop the supernova by using red matter to create a black hole, which he hoped would consume the supernova. Before he could enact this plan, however, the supernova destroyed Romulus. Spock still used the red matter to stop the supernova after Romulus was gone, but this led to the creation of the alternate reality. In 2258 of the alternate reality, Spock used a mind meld to demonstrate the supernova event to the alternate . ( ) , the film would have begun in deep space. The camera would focus in on a white star in a star system "…suddenly changing, brightening, flaring unbelieavable intensity: supernova." After pausing briefly as witness to this celestial event, the camera would move on, searching for V'ger. }} Supernova classes * J'ral class External link * de:Supernova pl:Supernowa Category:Astronomical objects Category:Deleted and unused material in background